Keep Breathing My Angel
by Prongsie18
Summary: Bonds have grown and relationships are strained, but no matter the struggle the group will keep fighting to survive. New dangers arrive, but the group refuses to be broken. Will they continue to stay strong in this world or will the dead finally take over?
1. Chapter 1

**Ah! The first chapter of the sequel to "Keep Holding On" is here! It's not much, just a start. Of course I own nothing but the Morrison family and the plot changes that aren't in the show. I'm excited to write this sequel. I felt I overrated the prequel so I lowered the rating on this one, if anyone feels I need to change it let me know and let me know what y'all think as this adventure plays out. I love hearing from all you lovely readers, be it compliments or things I need to work on. All is appreciated. Well onto the story, hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

It's been a few months since that night after the farm. The group was still running, but what matters was they were alive and together. Angela was trying to hold on to life, she'd slip here and there, wanting nothing more than for it all to end, but Daryl was always there for her. The two were basically inseparable, even though they didn't exactly show much emotion in front of the group, they would go off every once in a while to spend some time together. Sometimes they'd just talk or enjoy each other's company, sometimes it go further and clothes would be lost for a while.

They were each other's life line though, giving the other a reason to live and survive the day.

Lori was beginning to show, obvious there was a child growing inside her. Whether it was Shane's or Rick's no one knew, but Rick was determined to keep them alive and well.

Rick became rather distant. He was more focused on being the leader and finding a safe place that he wasn't as close to everyone like he had once been. Relationships were a bit strained with him; it was the toll of his new roll, of his Ricktatorship.

Everyone listened to him though; afraid to leave the safety of the group and venture out on their own. No one could survive in this world alone, it would be suicide.

The major difference with the group was they had to get permission from Rick. If they did something without his permission, he most likely would thank them depending on the task, but would give them an earful about checking with him first.

They could live with it though; he was doing his best to keep them alive, so asking permission was a fair price to pay.

Running was getting tiresome. The only thing Rick hasn't managed to do for them was get them a place to stay. Every time they started to settle the herd of walkers would catch up. For mindless freaks, it seemed like the herd was following them and to make things worse they had recently discovered another group of walkers they had to avoid.

A place to call home, like the farm used to be, seemed so far away. So impossible, but they wouldn't give up the search. Wouldn't stop running, trying to survive. They were determined to continue living in this world and to find a safe place to hold out, especially to give Lori a place to have her child, and they refused to give up no matter how long it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy thanks for reading! **

**Comment:**

**jcd117: Thanks so much! You are awesome! Also I'm assuming that when you said "I like how you used Daryl's name for her" you were referring to the title of the story. I actually got this title from a song from one of my favorite bands, Mayday Parade's "One Man Drinking Games", and thought it fit perfectly with my story, especially with her nickname. ;) Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this little chapter as well!**

* * *

"We've gotta find some place to stay tonight." T-Dog stated as the group gathered around the truck.

"I know." Rick replied quickly, he sounded a bit annoyed that T-Dog brought up their current situation. "Let's get the map and figure something out. Carl, Beth you two keep on the look out for any walkers."

The two kids nodded going on opposite sides of the truck everyone stood at. Glenn grabbed the map and spread it out on the hood. A few Red X's were scattered across the paper, marking where the herds had been seen.

"We haven't been here" Rick pointed to a spot close to their position, yet not surrounded by X's. "we can go there, find a house and hold up there for the night."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Daryl stated, gripping his crossbow tightly in his hands. "Near some woods too, can go huntin' and catch us somethin' ta eat."

"We are starting to run a bit low on food." Carol informed. She had been the main one keeping tabs on what supplies the group still had.

They hadn't even attempted to go back and scavenge some supplies from the farm house. When Rick announced his new role, he wasn't fooling around. When he told them they'd leave as soon as possible, he meant it. Glenn and Maggie ran to gather fuel and came back with several jugs full and they headed off. They'd stop a few times here and there, but never stayed in one place long, much like they were doing now.

"We'll see when we get there. Let's head out." Rick replied and everyone started getting into vehicles.

Angela followed Daryl to his motorcycle, climbing on behind him when he allowed her to and wrapped her arms around his waist. His hand moved to hers giving it a light squeeze before going back to the handle of the bike. Angela rested her head against his back as they began down the road.

As they were riding, her mind began to wonder. She heard more about Shane when her and Daryl returned from the woods that night after the farm. She knew Rick had killed him, but had left the group before hearing Carl mention that Shane had turned. When she heard of this, she didn't know how that could have been. She still didn't. Rick brushed the question off saying something along the lines of not to worry about it, it's in the past, but never gave them a straight answer and Angela didn't like that. She realized something was up and knew that Rick must have had the answer.

The ride to the little town Rick had pointed out was longer than expected. Riding on the back of the motorcycle was tiresome, though Angela wouldn't complain, she could only imagine how Daryl feels after driving it for so long.

Soon they were climbing off the bike so it didn't matter how tiring it was. Angela looked down as she waited for Daryl, messing with her gun making sure it was loaded, but her mind was still on Shane.

"Hey." Daryl called softly making her look up at him. "You alright?"

"Yeah." She said softly with a nod of her head. Daryl glanced at the group quickly before kissing her head gently with his hand on the back of her head.

"Let's get to the group then." He said and the two headed to the rest of the group.

"Alright, so far I haven't seen any walkers close by, but that doesn't mean there aren't any here." Rick said looking around the area. "This house hear is big enough for all of us to rest comfortably. We can tell from the inside for sure if it's going to be safe enough for the night."

"Who's goin' in?" Daryl asked slipping the crossbow off his shoulder.

"You, Glenn, and I will go in for sure. Angela do you feel up to going?" He asked turning to the girl beside Daryl. She gave him a curt nod he acknowledged letting him know that she was able to help clear out the house.

"Alright Maggie stay close to the door after we enter, if something happens out here come in and get us." Rick ordered and plans were set in motion.

Rick and Daryl took the lead to the door followed closely by Angela, then Glenn. Maggie brought up the rear and kissed Glenn quickly before the four ahead of her entered the house, leaving her to wait by the door with the others.

The four took different directions upon entering; Rick and Glenn went opposite directions on the bottom floor while Daryl and Angela ascended the stairs to the upper floor. They thoroughly searched the rooms for walkers, weapons held tightly in their hands, only to come across two of the living dead in the entire house. Once they dragged the bodies out, Rick gave the okay for the rest of the group to move in.

The group gathered around the lantern they discovered in the house as the light outside faded from the bright shades of orange to deep blues. Overall the house was cozy compared to the cars and camping outside like they'd done so many times. They had walls and a roof over their head for now. How long it would last, no one knew.

Rick stood by one of the windows they had boarded up in the living room, just a few feet away from the group. The Greenes were sitting close together, Glenn beside Maggie, Lori and Carl sat together as well, then Carol , then Daryl and Angela. T-Dog sat by the door to the living room connecting it to the entrance of the house. No one spoke.

Jokes no longer ran throughout the group. It was just too dangerous to be louder than necessary and laughs echoing throughout the house could draw walkers and they'd be on the run again.

Angela leaned back against the chair she sat in front of. Her mind wandered to Shane again and how Rick avoided the question of his turning. It just didn't make sense to her and she wanted answers.

"Rick?" She asked quietly, just loud enough for the man across the room to hear her. He turned his gaze from the world outside to her, along with everyone else. She hasn't spoken much since losing Layla, and hearing her voice shatter the darkness was rare and strange.

"What's up?" Rick questioned just a bit louder than she had. He was curious to hear what she had to ask after keeping to herself for so long.

"I've gotta know otherwise I'm gonna go mad. What happened with Shane? Why did he turn?"

"It doesn't matter." Rick snapped turning away from everyone.

"But it does matter. You won't say anything about it. If he was bit or scratched you'd say so, but you haven't so what happened and don't lie to us. Please Rick." Angela pleaded wanting to know what happened that night the farm was overrun. Rick took a deep breath.

"Alright, y'all should know." He paused trying to gather his thoughts. "Before you joined us Angela we went to the CDC, that's where we're headed when we found your sister, there was a man named Dr. Edward Jenner. He stayed in the building when it blew up, but before we left he stopped me. He told me something about this virus causing the dead to rise."

"What did he tell you?" Angela urged when Rick stopped. Tears pricked her eyes with Layla being brought up, but she refused to cry right now.

"He told me, that we're all infected."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I had this chapter up and took it down because it was brought to my attention that I repeated myself at the end. So I went back and altered the ending a bit. I still think it's pretty much a repeat, but I had no idea where else to go with the ended. Hopefully I did a well enough job and, if not, then will be able to make it up in later chapters. I really want to apologize for taking so long with updating. I have not had much motivation to write, my aunt had had major surgery week before last and I was worried about that along with a few other things and now I have been watching an Anime show called Naruto and spending most of my time drawing. I will try to get to work on this story more though. Thanks so much for reading and being patient. Much love to y'all. Also if there's any typos I'm sorry my iPod thinks it knows what I want to say sometimes, but be completely wrong and I don't catch it all the time. Anyways on to the story! :)**

* * *

Silence fell over the group as the news sank in. Rick glanced at Lori then looked down sorrowfully.

"So no matter what, we... we..." Angela couldn't get the words out. She refused to look at anyone. Just started straight ahead at the dim light of the lantern.

"We die, we turn." Rick confirmed.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Carol questioned.

"I didn't want to put more worry on the group." Rick said looking at her.

"That wasn't something you should have kept to yourself. We should have been told about it." Lori said harshly hugging Carl close and keeping a hand over her stomach.

Rick went to say something else, but sudden movement caught his eye. Angela rose to her feet and began to leave the room as quickly as she could.

"Angela." Rick called, but she didn't listen and kept walking. "Daryl, go get her?"

"Yeah." Daryl replied as he got to his feet and went to leave the room.

"Saw her go upstairs." T-Dog mentioned as he passed. Daryl sent him a nod in thanks.

Angela was found in one of the upstairs bedrooms, looking out the window that they didn't bother boarding up since it was on the upper level and out of walker reach. She had her arms around her body, hugging herself. Daryl stood in the doorway for a while watching her for a minute and hearing a sniffle come from her every once in a while.

Eventually he walked into the room closing the door behind him. Angela jumped at the sound, turning quickly on her heel, but relaxed once she saw it was Daryl and turned towards the window once again. When Daryl realized she wasn't going to speak or move from her spot, he made his way across the room in a few strides and leaned against the wall facing the girl he cared about.

"You okay?" He questioned softly still not completely sure how to go about talking to her when she was upset. Angela shook her head in response as silence fell over them again.

"It doesn't matter." Angela said suddenly.

"What doesn't?" Daryl questioned not sure of what she was talking about.

"I could have never protected her. Even if she survived the farm, eventually she would have turned anyway." Daryl realized she was talking about Layla.

"Ya can't talk like that. Ya know you did all ya could to keep her safe and if she was here you'd still do the same, no matter what we find out. She would have been safe."

"There is no such thing anymore. No where is safe, if one of us die for some reason or another we turn, not to mention we're constantly running. Tell me what's so fucking safe about it?!" Angela cried, turning to look at him. Tears were falling down her face again.

"I ain't gonna let anything happen to ya. Ya got me protectin' ya, so yer pretty damn safe." Daryl said leaning down towards her face to make his point.

Angela walked closer to him when he leaned away and wrapped her arms around his waist. He placed his arms around her pulling her tightly to him as she cried into his chest.

"What's the point anymore? There's no escape from death, no escape from the disease that runs the earth. Why are we still trying to survive when we could end it so much easier?" Angela asked once her tears slowed up.

"'Cause we can't let this world beat us. Ya gotta stay strong Angel. Can't lose ya, I won't." Daryl admitted. Angela pulled away slightly to look up at him.

"I still don't see the point of living, don't see any hope coming from surviving, but I will. I'll try to stay strong." Angela said and Daryl accepted it. The only reason he saw for surviving was Angela and if he lost her there wouldn't be much of a reason to keep going.

Looking into Angela's sad eyes, he place his hand on the back of her head and kissed her deeply. There was no way he could lose her, he didn't know what he would do if he did, he was just thankful she agreed to continue on, that she would try to survive for him.

He hoped that soon she'd realize she was truly cared about and that her loss would be devastating, not only to him, but the entire group. Mainly he hoped he could find a way to return hope for a new day, new life, to her and give her a reason to fight on, but for now he'd be there for her as much as he could and pray that would suffice until then.

* * *

**Also if you have an Instagram and would like to see my drawings my accounts are barbara_q18 and narutoart_18. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry this has taken forever to get up. The app I use to type my stories on wasn't working and wouldn't let me get to any of my stories. It updated last night so I decided I would try using it again and it worked. So I spent last night/early this morning typing up this chapter for you guys. I had started it a while ago but couldn't do anything because of the mishap with the app, but now it's completed and here it is. It's not much because I didn't really know where to go with what I left off with and what I'm trying to lead up to which may or may not be obvious I don't know, but anyways I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for being so patient and for reading and following my story and all that. Hopefully I will be able to get the next one up without so long of a wait. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Angela woke up to someone moving from the bed. Opening her eyes she saw Daryl getting up, cold suddenly hitting her and making her shiver. Wishing nothing more than for him to be back in bed with her.

The two had stayed in the upstairs bedroom rather than returning to the others last night. Apparently they weren't missed dearly, because no one came to get them, or Daryl at least, for night watch.

"C'mon Angel, gotta go join the group." Daryl said softly after putting on the boots he discarded during the night.

"Right just to go running once again. We can never stay somewhere for more than one night." Angela said getting up and putting her boots on as well.

"Ya know we gotta keep movin' 'cause the herd of walkers is always movin'." Daryl stated annoyance slipping into his tone causing Angela to sigh as she got up and walked to him. She reached up and pressed her lips to his gently.

"I know, I'm just tired of not having somewhere safe and secure. I'm just tired." His hand cupped her cheek and he rested his head against hers.

"I know what'cha mean. C'mon." He said pulling away from her and leading the way downstairs. Once they entered the living room they found everyone was up and awaiting orders.

"Good you two are up." Rick said as he noticed the couple walking in. "We are going to keep moving today. Hopefully we can find another house or better yet some sort of apartment complex or something large to hold up in comfortably. I haven't noticed any walkers as of yet this morning, but it's only a matter of time before they catch up and I want to stay as far ahead of them as possible."

"Can we at least spend some time to eat something so we're not completely running on empty stomachs?" Angela questioned knowing they still had some food, though it wasn't very much. They hadn't had much time the day before to eat anything at all so they were all pretty starved. The only one to eat even a bite was Lori because of the child she was carrying.

"Hershel and Beth are outside warming enough food up to give us all a small bit to eat. Enough to tie us over for a little while at least." Rick answered. "Come on let's get packed."

Angela went and grabbed her small bag that had been abandoned by the couch last night after her quick escape upstairs. Daryl was hot on her heels since his bag was beside the couch as well, right next to Angela's. The two walked outside, Daryl was immediately called over by Rick leaving Angela to walk to the care by herself. The smell of the cooking food hit her nose and instead of being a welcoming smell to her starving self, made her feel sick, causing her to place a hand by her nose and hurry to the vehicle.

Once she placed her bag in the back of the car she walked to the side of it that put her further away from the food Beth and Hershel were kindly making for the group and took a few breaths of air as she clutched her stomach.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice asked. Angela looked over to see Carol standing by the car as well, wearing a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just got to feeling sick for a second. It's nothing though." Angela replied giving the woman a small smile.

"Your sure?"

"Yes, thank you though, but I'm fine really."

"Okay then, just let me know if you get to feeling sick again, or Hershel for that matter." Carol said she waited for Angela to agree before walking off.

Angela went into thought after Carol left. Lori came to mind for a moment, and fear crept up on her, but she pushed all thoughts away and merely claimed hunger was the cause of the nausea that had overcame her moments ago and nothing else.

The group kept jumping from building to building for the next several days. They never stayed anywhere for long, sometimes not even a night would go by before they were on the move. Rick had been right, it was only a matter of time before the walkers caught up, and they had.

The ones they ran into that made them leave their temporary safety weren't large groups and may not even be part of the herds closing in on them, but they couldn't take any chances. So they kept running.

Angela's nausea was becoming an issue for her, though she managed to keep it from the others for the most part. Carol constantly kept an eye on her since that first time she got sick, the morning after they found out they were all infected.

Nothing was going well in Angela's eyes. They didn't have a safe place to stay. Everyday was a day closer to Lori's due date, though that was a few months or so away. She had completely lost track of the days. She was hungry and tired. And worst of all one of her worst fears was starting to seem real and she just couldn't take it.

They needed to have a supply run that she could go on soon. She needed something very important from a store and she didn't know how long she could wait to get it. She didn't know if she could stand facing her fears in the dark. She needed answers and she needed them as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry this took so long guys so I'm goin to let you get on with the story now.**

* * *

"Okay everyone listen up." Rick called out softly, but still with an air of authority that brought the eyes of everyone sitting in the dark living room of the house they were staying in to him. "We need to make a supply run, but it has to be quick. Carol how are we on food?" He questioned turning to look at the woman.

"We need to grab anything we can that's good. We're extremely low, if we're not careful then we will run out in the next couple of days, maybe sooner." She explained and Rick nodded.

"Alright so Maggie and Glenn you two will-"

"I want to go on the run as well." Angela spoke up from her spot between Daryl and Beth on one of the few couches. She noticed Rick's eyes glance to Daryl before speaking.

"Angela I don't think-" Again he was interrupted by the girl.

"Please Rick, I've been a lousy help here lately, ever since we left the farm, ever since I-I want to help out and I want to go on this supply run." Rick sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright fine. Maggie, Glenn, and Angela, you three will go to the store we passed just before stopping here. Gather what you can and be quick, try to find some food. As soon as you get back we'll sort through it and head out again." Rick stated doing his best to make sure that the three understood, but also to avoid Daryl's eyes knowing he wasn't happy about Angela going. "Alright that'll be first thing in the morning, so until then, everyone get some rest."

Daryl stood from the arm rest of the couch to go talk to T-Dog, who was standing at the door of the room, about who was taking first watch. Everyone else laid down or got in a comfortable position to try and get a nights rest.

Angela stood up from the couch and headed towards the door after checking to make sure she had her knife and gun on her. She gained both men's eyes as she neared them.

"The hell do you think you're goin'?" Daryl questioned. Angela shrugged slightly as she looked at him, trying hard to ignore the tone of his voice and the leveled stare he had on her.

"I gotta pee." She answered softly. Daryl let out a aggravated sigh.

"I'll take watch when we get back." He told T-Dog before heading towards the door of the house. The bathrooms were unfit for the group to use so they had no choice but go outside as they had for a while now. There were no luxuries in this new world.

Angela walked behind Daryl in silence until they came to the trees and bushes. He turned to her once he was sure it was safe.

"Don't take long." He simply stated before walking away to give her a bit of privacy, but still close enough that it would be easy for him to protect her if necessary. She ducked behind the bushes while undoing the button of her pants and taking care of the business she needed to as quickly as possible. That was until Daryl's voice called out.

"Don't like this plan of your's." he stated gruffly.

"Don't know what you mean." She responded a bit hesitantly.

"Goin' off without me tomorrow. Don't know why ya suddenly want to help out with runs, but it's dumb."

"I won't be alone Daryl. I'll have Glenn and Maggie with me, I'll be fine." Angela reassured as she fixed her jeans and left the bushes to walk towards the hick.

"Safer with me though." He argued while chewing on his thumb nail. Angela smiled lightly at him.

"I know, but I really want to go and help get supplies. We can get more stuff with three people. Please don't try to stop me, not this time."

"Fine, but don't let your guard down, not even for a second. Keep your knife out as well and-"

"I got it Daryl don't worry." She said with a laugh as she stopped his hand before he could begin to chew his nail again and reached up to kiss him. He kissed back but a frown was etched on his features after. He didn't like the fact that she'd be away from him at all, but he'd decided not to argue this time.

Morning seemed to come early for the group. Maggie and Glenn were already at the car, listening to instructions from Rick. Daryl pulled Angela aside before she could join them.

"Ya sure you wanna go?" He questioned one final time.

"Yes Daryl I do, I thought we covered this last night. You agreed to it." Angela said crossing her arms across her chest. She was tired of having this discussion.

"Angel, I just..." He trailed off and took a deep breath. Angela let out a sigh, unfolding her arms to take his hand in hers.

"I know, you don't have to say it. I'll be fine though and no suicide attempts, I promise." She looked at him expectingly. The nod of his head was answer enough and she smiled while placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back before you know it." She assured leaving his side to join the other two. Rick placed a hand on her shoulder and told her to be careful before she climbed in the car an they headed off to the store.

The drive seemed to be shorter than Angela remembered, but that might have been because the last time they had been driving for hours and she was on the back of a motorcycle. This ride was rather relaxing compared to the other.

The three climbed out of the car cautiously and made their way to the store. The building was pretty boarded up, but some of the boards were beginning to fall. Probably where someone was trying to break in, but wasn't very successful at it. It didn't take Glenn very long to pry the doors open for the three to begin their shopping spree.

"Alright I say we split up. The store is mall enough that if we are in trouble we can call for help, but we don't have to be extremely loud if we can help it." Glenn said as he looked around. His two female companions were doing the same and Angela spotted a section that she wanted to look at while they were there.

"I agree with that plan. I can go that way, and one of you can take the other end while the other takes more of the middle section of the store." Angela spoke up pointing in the directions she was speaking of.

"Sounds good to me." Maggie replied

"Alright, don't take too long and grab whatever you think is necessary that we can use." Glenn affirmed and they all headed their separate ways.

Angela quickly and quietly made her way to the aisle she wanted and began her search for the item she desperately wanted. It took her a few moments of searching, with the occasional glance over her shoulder for any unwanted threat, until she found the desired product.

She walked the rest of the aisle to the back of the store, running her eyes along the shelves for anything useful she happened to spot so she could say she made some sort of an effort of she came back empty handed. Upon reaching the end of the aisle, she glanced down to where Glenn and Maggie were searching to see the faint glow of their flashlights occasionally flash against the back walls, but they were both in their own sections that they wouldn't notice her leave for a moment.

She quickly rushed to the doorway located on the back wall that wasn't too far away from her and carefully slipped into the restrooms. She shined her flashlight around the room, with her knife gripped firmly in her other hand, to make sure she was alone and that no walkers were around to take a bite out of her. When she was certain there was nothing she let her guard down slightly and fear crept up her spine.

She placed her knife on the counter as well as the flashlight and began to open the box with trembling hands. She couldn't wait till they left the store, knowing that Daryl would hardly let her leave his sights and that she didn't know when she would ever get the chance to be alone like this again.

When she got the box open, she read the instructions quickly and retreated to one of the cleaner stalls. She followed the instructions she had read and left the stall to begin her waiting.

Time seemed to go by slowly and she knew she should be out looking for supplies, but she stood hidden in the bathroom waiting for results she wasn't sure she'd like. She was sure Maggie and Glenn would come looking for her soon and be disappointed in her for not searching, but she couldn't wait to find out the answer she was afraid of receiving. She was afraid that she would put more stress on the group, on Daryl.

Daryl, what would he say of the results were what she thought they'd be? Would he be happy? Upset? What would Rick say as the leader of their group if she just gave them more reasons to worry?

Angela was trembling and fighting back tears when she finally decided that it was time to check the test she had taken. Swallowing hard, she picked up the flashlight and shined it on the test. Her tears escaped her with a quiet sob as she stared at the little pink plus confirming her worse fears in a world like this.

* * *

**So I got asked by a guest if they missed where Daryl and Angela had sex, no, you didn't really, I didn't write it. I hinted at the end of the last story and beginning of this story about it (or tried to at least) but never out right said it or wrote a scene about it. I don't really feel comfortable doing that so I won't. and yes now we know that Angela is with child, the only problem is (minus the story plot and how this might affect the group) I know nothing about pregnancies! So I'm not 100% sure how to go about writing about it. So i guess, this feels kinda awkward asking, but any advice on the topic, like when one begins to show and all that would be nice and helpful for the story. I hope I did okay with this chapter And that it's not completely terrible. Thanks so much for reading! ~prongsie18**


End file.
